


Close Walk with Jesus

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Christian Bible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: James gets bored one day, and thought he would find something to do, which was spending time with Jesus. Who would he run into besides Jesus? Find out Scripture from ESV





	Close Walk with Jesus

James wasn’t so sure what to do next. He thought maybe he could see what Jesus was up to. It’s been a while since he had a conversation. Where could He be at this hour? James found a jacket since it was supposed to be breezy most of today. He’d go see what’s up. He still said not a word as he took his spot on the donkey that was ready to ride on. He wasn’t planning to look for anyone else.

He finally was able to find Jesus within an hour or less. There wasn’t any reason to look for Him. Just a conversation was all. Jesus was hanging out with Luke. Luke saw him heading over.

“Jesus, look who’s heading our way. It’s James,” Luke said.

Jesus looked in James’s direction.

“More company. Get as much as we can,” He said.

“Three is better than one,” Luke agreed.

“Is that okay if I join? I was only seeing what’s up. I’m not doing much right now. I just wanted to see what You’re doing,” James told Jesus.

“That’s fine. I’m sure you couldn’t figure what else to do. Is that why you’re here?”

“That’s right. What’s up with you, Luke?” James asked.

“Nothing either. I’m happy to see you again,” Luke told James.

“Me too, but I never thought of running into you.”

Luke is one of Jesus’ disciples. He hadn’t known Luke very long, but this could be a start of a friendship, but you may never know.

“What should the three of us do? Maybe fishing or something?” Luke asked.

“I’ll pass,” both of them said at the same time.

“Maybe some other time.”

James was bored today, but couldn’t figure out why. Being bored is no fun, and James knew that.

“Should the three of us go on a walk?” Luke suggested.

“Sure. We can do that,” James said.

Jesus didn’t say anything, but was along for the ride.

“Where should we go?” James asked.

He looked at Jesus and Luke for ideas. They didn’t reply to the question. Since Jesus was going to be the Leader, Jesus has a lot of followers, and there would be more to come.

James, Jesus, and Luke didn’t have much to say during their walk. What was there to talk about? So their walk was still a breezy one, so he didn’t pay much attention to see if Jesus and Luke were wearing one. They had their food and water with them in case they would be gone for a long time. James thought that was smart.

They still said not a word for a while until James volunteered to speak first.

“I’m enjoying this walk with my friends.”

“So am I,” both Luke and Jesus agreed.

At least it was something the three of them enjoyed – hanging out with friends today. At least that’s how James looked at it since he had two other people with him.

“I hope we can do this more often. Take a walk with Jesus,” Luke said.

“Isn’t that the point is by sticking close to Him, Luke?”

“Of course. Friends need each other all the time. You guys are a few of my friends,” Jesus told them.

“Same to you,” they said in return.

If you walk by with Jesus every day, you will get to spend time and let that friendship grow with Him. At least this was something that James and Luke agreed on. Luke whispered to James, “He really does love us.”

James nodded.

“True,” he whispered back.

With Luke and James whispering, Jesus was close by enough to catch their conversation. Everyone needs a friend, and that’s what He was doing today.

Even though I walk through the valley of the show of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me, your rod and your staff, they comfort me.

Psalm 23:4


End file.
